


The New Boy

by hardtimes



Series: Septiplier Prompts [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Arin Hanson (mentioned) - Freeform, Bullying is involved, Danny Sexbang (mentioned) - Freeform, Felix Kjellberg (mentioned) - Freeform, Happy Ending, It's just cute, M/M, Markimoo saves the day, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtimes/pseuds/hardtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new boy comes to Mark's school and certain people begin to call him names. Mark decides to ask his mom what to do and gets a wonderful idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I am happy that is going to be Septiplier!  
> I'll try to add on to the prompts when I can since I am swamped with school stuff.  
> Also, I should mention that this is going to be in Mark's point of view :D

Upon walking into the school, hearing rumors that someone was getting a new kid in their class made me wonder who it was and where they would be coming from. I mean this wasn't the first time our school had a new kid or anything but I always anticipated a new student would eventually join in and call me names. Well, except for my friend, Cry, who had come to the school a few months back. He was the only person who didn't make fun of me for being half Korean. Besides the teachers of course, but they were paid not to judge their students. I walked down a few hallways in the maze of a school and sighed, getting to my locker and worked on the combination, opening my locker. I wasn't like most kids, who decorated the inside of their locker like it was some contest. I kept mine completely clean with not even a mirror to look at myself with. I just used it to store all my school stuff in it and called it a day. I put my backpack inside, getting my iPod and notebook along with my pencil case, heading to homeroom. For some reason, we ended up having homeroom all day long like none of the teachers had anything planned whatsoever. But lucky for me, Cry and I shared homeroom together so it wouldn't be a total drag. I walked inside the classroom, and sat down next to Cry, who was waving at me in the back of the room.

"Good morning, Cry." I greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Mark." He simply replied.

I looked over and saw more of the students begin to make their way into the classroom, and then I noticed someone I didn't recognize. He had dyed green hair, gauges, piercing blue eyes and was wearing a My Chemical Romance band tee, ripped skinny jeans and Vans. Was this the new kid everyone was talking about? If so, he seems pretty damn cool. He looked a little nervous for a kid who appeared to shop at Hot Topic though, but that was typical of new kids. I realized the only seat empty was next to me. That was going to give me a chance to get to know him.

The bell rang and the teacher stood next to the new kid. I was officially interested for a change.

"Good morning, class. I know you've all been wondering who the new student would be since we've been mentioning it for the last week now. This here is Sean McLoughlin, our new student, all the way from Athlone, Co. Westmeath, Ireland! Say hello, Sean."

_Woah. He's Irish? That's pretty amazing._

"Hello everyone." Sean greeted, giving a shy wave to the class.

"Looks like there is only one seat left, next to Mark there in the back. Mark, would you kindly wave so he knows who you are?"

I smiled, welcoming him to the seat beside me. I definitely didn't mind him sitting beside me the entire time we were here together. As long as no one decided to be a complete asshole and ruin my chance to get to know the kid. I definitely wanted to be friends with him, yet I knew nothing about him. Life is strange that way sometimes. I smiled kindly as Sean made his way back towards Cry and I and sat down next to me.

"You guys can talk among yourselves while I figure out something fun for us to do this morning!"

I smiled. _Perfect._

Cry cleared his throat. "So, Sean, you're from Ireland, eh? That's pretty cool."

Sean smiled. "Thank you. So what's your name? I got your friend here's name but I didn't get yours."

"Cry. Just call me Cry." He replied with a laugh.

"His legal name is Ryan, but he prefers Cry." I added.

Sean nodded. "I prefer to be called Jack, so you're not the only one."

Just then Arin Hanson and his friend Danny Avidan walked over, a smirk on both of their faces. Oh boy are we in for trouble. I couldn't help but sigh and raise an eyebrow. "What do you two want besides picking on me?" I questioned, not really in the mood for their crap.

"We just wanted to give a warm welcome to the new lad. Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies!" Arin obviously trying to speak with an Irish accent, failing miserably.

Cry slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh my God, Arin you are so stupid."

Arin laughed upon seeing Jack's face turn red. "Fiddle 'de 'te, where is my Lucky Charms?"

Sean stood up. "Your Lucky Charms are gonna be up your arse if ya don't leave me alone." He gritted his teeth, storming out of the classroom.

I honestly didn't know what to do in that situation. So much for making friends with the new kid if I can't even defend him. Arin: 1 Mark: 0. Today was going to be a very interesting day.

 

The day didn't go as bad as I thought, though Sean didn't sit with Cry and I at lunch. I walked in before lunch ended and I only heard him crying in the bathroom. God I was beyond stupid for not helping him. I should've, even if it meant getting more insults thrown my way for being half Korean. I knew I should've at least tried to say something but I wasn't prepared for him storming out of class like that. I walked home and decided I should go to my mom for advice. At least maybe I can get some sort of help.

I went inside the house, closing the door and putting my bag down, taking off my shoes. I looked around for my mom, finding her in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Hey, Mom, how are you?" I greeted, sitting down at the breakfast bar, watching her cut up some onion.

"Hey, Mark, how was school today?" She asked, not answering my question and getting straight to the point.

"Eh, it was okay, but we got a new kid and well... He was bullied by the same kids who insult me." I said, with a sigh. "I didn't know what to say and he got so mad at the guy and stormed out of class, most likely because he was embarrassed and I didn't even try to help him."

"Well, did you try to make friends with him before those boys started in on him?"

"Yeah, Cry and I both did. He seems like a cool guy, and he's from Ireland."

"Well, you could just tell the boy that it doesn't matter to you where he's from, and that you take interest in his friendship as he is."

I smiled, nodding my head. "You're right, Mom."

I immediately took my phone out of my pocket, quickly texting Cry. _"Hey, I have the perfect plan for tomorrow since we failed at defending Jack!"_

We talked that night about how to talk to him, and assure him that we think he's cool, no matter where he's from. And that Arin and Danny are just complete assholes who need to grow up and stop making everyone feel like shit all the time. Maybe one day I'd finally stick it to them. If I wasn't such an anti-brave chickenshit, of course. When bedtime came around, I laid in bed, admiring how cool Sean looked in the Hot Topic inspired outfit he was in today. He was the type of person I oddly found interesting. And I will definitely show him what a non-asshole I am tomorrow when I get to school.

 

When I walked into homeroom the next day, I found Cry already chatting up Jack. That was good, considering I thought he hated us already for not saying anything. I made my over to the two boys and waved. A load was definitely lifted off of my shoulders now.

"Good morning, guys." I smiled slightly.

"S'up Mark?" greeted Cry.

"So, Jack, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." I said, getting straight to the point. I was definitely like my mom in that regard.

"About those two assholes?"

I nodded. "Yeah, uh... I just wanted you to know that they're just asses and that I think you're cool, no matter where you're from. As long as you are nice to me, I'm nice to you."

A smile sprung to life on Jack's face. "Thank you, Mark. I appreciate it. I actually wanted you and Cry to come to my house and meet my parents. If that's cool with your guys' parents and all."

Cry and I high-fived. "They'll be happy we both have a new friend."

"Good. Because I want to kick your guys' asses at Mario Kart sometime." Jack added.

And, boy, did he kick our asses.


End file.
